Mariimea
by banana.andthena
Summary: There's someone out there who wants revenge.


**Title**: Mariimea  
**Rating**: PG? Probably higher as the chapters go by  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)**: Canada, Kumajiro. Other Nations will be showing in later chapters. Pairings will be revealed later.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia and its characters. If I did, Canada would be known as the "Holy shit, he's fucking adorable/pretty so why doesn't anybody notice him?" blonde (No wait, he already is. Does that mean I kind of own it?). The only thing I have full rights to would be the storyline.

**Author's notes**: Hi! Okay, so this is my first time writing a story, so don't expect too much from it D: Anyways, Hetalia has become my favorite fandom at the moment and I'm hoping it'll be like that for a while. Fandom hopping is tiring, folks.

* * *

'_Intruder_.'

Dark eyes snapped open, taking no time to adjust to the moonlit room. Carefully, so the sleeping Nation wouldn't be disturbed, she wriggled out from under the arm and out of the bed. She nudged the door open with his nose and padded down the hallway to the lit staircase, like a bear on the hunt.

Only, Kumajiro _is_ a bear.

She sat and waited once she had reached the stairs leading to the ground floor. It didn't take too long until a man dressed in black appeared at the bottom of the staircase. A red mask covered his entire face; there were small slits located for where his eyes are. The hood of his sweater covered his hair. His gun is pointed directly at the white creature.

'_Funny smell_.'

It was faint, but Kumajiro could recognize the same nauseating scent as that man-built lake, only with no fish and undrinkable water—not unless one wants a hurting stomach. Her blonde companion told her that something was put into the lake to make it that way. Chlo-rain or something, or other.

Kumajiro didn't move from her spot. She didn't need to; the imitated sound of thunder would wake her companion and alert him of the situation. The threat knows this.

A presence stirs in the back of his spirit, notifying the bear that child she had grown up with is waking and wondering where his animal friend is. The bear snorts and stands on four paws, making the man-in-black tense. Keen ears catch the sound of feet on the wooden floor. A low growl emits from the animal's throat to warn the Nation, and the sound of a gun cocking follows right after.

The sound of feet falls to an uneven beat before stopping. It starts again, slowly, fading as the Nation travels to a far corner and stops yet again. There's a moment of silence as Kumajiro stared down at the red mask. The man remained in his position, presumably staring back.

"State your business, whoever you are." Canada's voice is strong and demanding, becoming louder as he treads closer to his animal friend but doesn't reveal himself to the intruder. "Kumajiro won't harm you and neither will I. Please, put whatever weapon it is you're holding down. Let's talk this out, eh?"

There's a sound of the safety being clicked into place and the weapon is thrown behind him. It creates a scratching noise as the metal slides against wood, away from the unknown man. The polar bear huffs through her nose and sits down, still staring down at the intruder. Canada, taking her action as a positive sign, stepped into the light of the stairway.

Animal instincts snapped as the masked man quickly reached behind him, revealing a hidden holster underneath the lifted sweater. Ignoring the Nation's cry, Kumajiro roared and thundered down the steps to tackle the assailant. Canada is in danger.

'_Protect._'

Soft fur and a hard head met with cotton fabric and a surprisingly hard stomach as the polar bear rammed into the human. It was like crashing into a young tree— tough, yet breakable if pressed upon too hard. The man in the red mask had come prepared.

Something circular was pressed on Kumajiro's shoulder. The sound of thunder booming deafened her sensitive ears, followed by a sharp pain on where she is hit. The raging polar bear would've snapped at the man, but an odd numbness had spread through her body like wildfire. With a whine of distress, Kumajiro crashed on to the floor, breathing but immobile.

She could barely hear through the loud pounding of her heart as her Canada yelled, and she knew it was both in anger and horror. Through blurring eyes, shadows and color and light blended, separated and blended again as the human and Nation fought each other.

Kumajiro made another whine, trying to send a message across to the one who feeds her. She tries to tell him to grab the thrown away gun and shoot the offender down, but in her fading consciousness and despair she knows that he would not. With that thought heavy eyelids close, not seeing as Canada managed to kick the masked man away from him, from her. Ears become deaf as the intruder scrambles down the dark hallway. Senses dulled to a blank as Canada followed the man, not hearing the _click._

Kumajiro breathed a deep sigh in her sleep as Canada fell, not smelling the blood pouring out of the Nation's body.

* * *

Author's notes: Hee~ Okay, I know my writing and creativity is boring and full of holes. Just to tell you, this is un-BETA'd. Also, if there's something I need to improve on, please tell me! And, and... Leave a review? :D


End file.
